Ugly
by Snow Bennet
Summary: Sora's life is about to change.
1. Introduction

SORATO!

Whatever isn't copyrighted is mine…

_Thoughts_ and if italics doesn't work its ''

"" Speaking

**"I'm With You"**By Snow Bennet

'_Just a little longer then I'll go home, just a little longer.'_ Sora looked out at the lake in front of her. It was getting dark and she would soon have to be home. If not that then because of the coldness caused by the rain would soon make her sick. Her parents were fighting again even though they didn't even live in the same house, but they always found a way to fight with one another. '_Just a little longer_.'

This day was her 18th birthday, but that seem to have totally passed by her parents… they didn't even realize that she existed, much less when her birthday was. She used to have plenty of friends to hang out with, but her parents had then tried to get back together and that got messy. Then they had split again, this time stating that they just couldn't work it out and that they both still loved her. However, their love had only caused problems, now they are constantly fighting over who she should be spending the day with.

'_Just a little longer… they won't miss me._' Suddenly Sora heard the sound of footsteps, turning she expected to see her angry parents. Instead it was a boy… no man walking up to her. He had blonde hair, which seem to radiate light in the darkness. He had a guitar swung over his shoulder. Other than that she couldn't see anything else. Turning back to lake, Sora stared, hoping the person would just walk by.

"Excuse me miss… but can you tell me how to get to this hotel?" the man asked in fluent Japanese. In his hand was a piece of paper which had the name of a five star hotel on it. Sora looked at him and was shocked by the icy blue color of his eye. Sora merely nodded then raised her finger to point toward a large building in one of the main streets. It had an understated elegance to it. The man smiled, "thank you. Here… um if you are interested please come to my concert."

Sora merely nodded again as she watched the man turned and walked away. After the man left, Sora turned in the opposite direction and started for home. She had no reason to stand around; her string of thought was interrupted already. Suddenly the rain stopped and she walked toward her home.

"Sora, where have you been? I've been so worried!" Her mother exclaimed upon seeing her. "And you are soaked!"

"I'm fine mama. I'm just a little tired." Sora replied. "Good night." She then turned and walked toward her door, "mama can I go to a concert?"

Her mother glanced at her curiously, but Sora didn't turn around. Finally letting out a sigh she said, "Sure."

"Thank you mama." Sora then walked into her room and climbed into bed not really caring about her wet clothing or anything else in the room. She didn't seem to notice the nicely wrapped present on her desk.

Sora woke up and stretched. She would need to be in school soon and judging by the open window her mother had been in her room. She walked to her closet and was surprised when she found a nice shirt in it that she could have sworn she didn't buy. Choosing it and skirt she walked out of her room and into the bathroom. Within a few minutes she was out and was at the table eating breakfast. Her morning was a routine; there wasn't anything to do otherwise. When she finished breakfast, she brushed her teeth and was out of the house.

"Sora! Wait up!"

Turning around she found Tai running toward. _'Tai, her best friend and the most popular guy at school, why he would hang out with her was beyond her.'_ "Hi Tai, hurry up or we'll be late!"

The two friends quickly ran to school, the night before erased from Sora's mind for now. Getting to school just as the bell rang, Sora raced to her class and ran in just before the teacher did. Sitting down, she turned to see who was at school today. "Class I would like you to meet a new student. He will be with us only for a few weeks. I hope you will make him feel at home." Sora turned to the front of the class and gasped. _'It was him!'_ "This is Yamato Ishida, most of you probably know him."

I'm Standing on a bridge

I'm waitin in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

Theres nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but theres no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?

Won't someone please take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Wont you take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I dont know who you are

but I'm, I'm with you

A/N Somewhat going with the song 'I'm with you'…Tell me if you like.


	2. Seeing you again

"Seeing You Again"By Snow Bennet

"Hi, do you remember me?" Sora asked. Then she shook her head; _that was too forward_. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Sora straightened her hair one last time. She hated her red hair… _It isn't even the normal red-orange that most guys found attractive. Why does it have to be crimson? _Finally letting out a sigh, Sora walked out of the bathroom, _What__is the point of asking him if I don't get introduced to him_.

"SORA! Come here!" Turning Sora saw Tai waving at her, she smiled a tinny smile but it soon disappeared upon seeing the glares of some girls. She slowly walked toward Tai with her head down, not seeing the boy standing next to Tai.

"Hi Tai," Sora greeted him quietly.

"Sora I want you to meet my old friend. You know the one I told you I knew as a kid but he had moved off to a distant land?" Sora finally picked up her head to meet the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes, which seem to give off a certain cold disappointment. "Yamato Ishida, I want you to meet Sora. Sora meet Yamato."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sora stated politely. _This is my chance_.

"Yeah, whatever." Then turning to Tai he stated, "Can I talk to you for a minute." Without waiting for a reply he dragged Tai away.

Sora stood alone, shocked at the display of the boy. He had been so kind before, taking a breath she followed them to ask about what she originally planed. "Is she the one you were talking about?"

"Yeah, isn't she great?" Tai replied, smiling happily.

"You have to be kidding. Tai, I said I wanted someone worth my time while I am here, not some tomboy."

"Matt, if you just get to know her. She is really wonderful."

"Right… you know you sound like you like her." Tai didn't get a chance to reply when he noticed the red which was peeking out. He let out a moan when he saw it suddenly disappear.

_He is SO arrogant! What gives him the right? _ That was the only thought running through Sora's mind as she walked away. She had thought that maybe she had found someone who she felt that elusive connection with. But no such luck here. _When will you learn Sora? Love is not meant for you._ Holding back tears that were threatening to fall, Sora walked home, school won't miss her.

That night Sora walked was at the bridge again. _I always end up here. Why?_ Looking out at the lake she wandered what would occur if she was just to jump in. Who would miss her? Suddenly she heard footsteps, pulling up the hood of her coat she blended into the darkness. Surprise suddenly flashed through her eyes when she saw who it was. _Yamato_. He was walking toward her; Sora drew in a breath letting her hopes rise just a little. However, it was quickly totally crushed when she saw the girl hanging off of Yamato's arm. _Mimi_. Mimi and she had been friends, before the little incident, afterwards she gained popularity and Sora was left behind. But the loss in the popularity contest wasn't what had hurt her the most, it was… Stopping her train of thoughts Sora observed the two of them.

The two of them were kissing, or more correctly Mimi was kissing Yamato and he was merely doing what was necessary. While Mimi was passionate, Matt seemed to react as if he was an ice block. Finally pulling apart, which Yamato had initiated, they continued to walk. However, when they passed where Sora was hiding Yamato glanced over at her. As if he could see her in the dark, but Sora quickly brushed it off. Her coat was dark blue, which is known for blending well, like everything else she was wearing and the stars was not out, or the moon. The only reason she saw them was Matt's golden hair and Mimi's excess bright color.

Well that is done… I want to thank all the reviewers… and add that I do appreciate any review even flame… because that means I know where I can improve


	3. Curiousity

**Curiosity – Chapter 3**

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?" Tai asked upon seeing Sora come out of her house.

"Tai have you been waiting for me?" Sora asked in shock, usually Tai would be running to catch up with her.

"Well," Tai replied scratching his head. "I was kind of worried about you suddenly disappearing yesterday." Sora glanced at Tai suspiciously. "There wasn't anyone to help me in math class and I even got detention." Sora laughed, one of her first true laughs. Sure she should be insulted, but to be mad at Tai was very difficult. "I would like to apologize for my friend's behavior. He isn't usually like that. I don't know what got into him. Again I'm sorry Sora."

"Tai, you don't have to apologize." Sora then gave her friend a hug. Pulling back she suddenly stiffened. Standing right in front of her was Yamato Ishida. "What is he doing here?"

"Don't worry yourself. I am only here because I felt like walking to school with Tai. When I got to his house, his mom told me he had already left for yours. If I had known it would have been _you_ I would have walked faster." Yamato replied, but he added one of his sexy smiles at the end. He meant to have Sora in his palm like Jell-o. What he got in return was a glare and then…

"I'll see you later Tai." She then continued her walk to school.

"Wait Sora!" Tai ran to catch up with her. "I promised I'd walk with you today, remember it's your birthday." Sora smiled upon hearing that and hugged Tai. "You didn't think I would forget did you?"

"Well… I guess after kicking you butt at soccer for a month after the last time you forgot was effective." Then more shyly Sora added, "thank you Tai."

"Come on Sora. I actually woke up on time. I don't want to wake up early to find that I'm still late for school." Tai grabbed Sora's hand and ran off toward their school. Yamato totally forgotten, but he was actively observing the two the whole time. Only one question arose in his mind. _What are Tai's feelings toward this girl?_

"Today class we shall be reviewing for the test on Friday, but before we do that I want to form the partners for this year's project. You will have all year to work on this, but since you have all year I expect you to do well." Sora and Tai glance at one another excitedly. "I know that normally I allow you to choose your own partners, but this year I shall assign them for you. Due to certain people lacking partners last you." Immediately their faces were downcast. The teacher proceeded to name the partners. Finally coming to, "Sora and Yamato, Tai and Mimi."

Sora immediately looked up upon hearing who her partner was. Not only was she not partnered up with Tai, but she was with a guy who hated her and Tai was with a girl who she despised (but not hate, because that takes too much energy). I want you to meet with your partners for a few minutes then we shall begin reviewing.

"Hi Sora, I want you to not get any ideas with my boy. Or I just might have to draw up our… well you know." Mimi stated before walking over to Tai. What she didn't realize was that Yamato had heard everything, music ears pick up a lot.

"Yo, you ready to work Sora?" Yamato asked, grabbing a lab chair to sit next to her.

Sora tensed visibly before turning to Yamato. "Yeah I think so. Do you understand the guidelines that he gave us?" When Yamato nodded she continued, "Do you have any idea as to what we could do?"

"Well I was thinking something along the idea of the stars. Maybe the formation of our universe or the make up of a black hole or something along those lines." Yamato suggested, his eyes lighting up upon discussing astronomy.

"I actually like that. The idea of the celestial system, but maybe more toward the idea of stars and how different ones possess different systems around it." Sora suggested, getting into the idea and loosing her tension.

"That is great. I have some books at home about stars. We could most likely work it out. I also got access to a telescope, nothing grand but pretty good." Yamato suggested a genuine smile graced his face which Sora replied in turn. _Well she's definitely smart. And look at those eyes when she smiles, it just lights up. No wonder Tai likes her, she makes you feel so comfortable with her. Is that why Tai tried to introduce us? Did he think we could get along?_

_Wow, he can be nice. Really nice. And so good looking. What are you thinking Sora, he is Mimi's. You can't touch anyone of Mimi's. Also don't forget what he had said about you._On that note, Sora's face lost her smile. Soon afterwards the teacher called the classes' attention and everyone returned to their seats.

_Why did she suddenly turn sour? Did I do something wrong?_ Matt's mind wandered as the teacher droned on.

"Sora, ready to go?" Tai asked upon seeing Sora come out of the school building, her hair flying in her face.

"Have you been waiting for me Tai?" Sora asked in shock. "This is the second time in one day. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Tai glared at her before his face couldn't keep up the fake glare and he laughed. "Actually I had soccer practice and I was finishing a test." When Sora started to walk he stated, "Can you wait for a second? Yamato is supposed to join us. He just had to talk with the administrative staff for a second."

Sora nodded and stood by Tai waiting for Yamato, cold wind lashing at her causing her to shiver. Tai saw this and handed his jacket to her. And when she tried to refuse, he put it on her himself. And that was the sight Yamato walked in on, Sora smiling at Tai as he wrapped his jacket around her. A look of shock crossed his perfect face before he turned back to his ice appearance. "Did you two have to wait for long?"

Sora shook her head before walking, Tai standing on her right and Yamato to Tai's right. The three of them walked for awhile in total silence before a beeping was heard. Glancing down, Tai saw his beeper going off, stating that he needed to go pick up his sister. Turning to the other two to apologize he soon ran off.

Notes: Well I'll leave it there. I'm tired and English is still calling me L.

**Sassy chick:** Since I got the suggestion for name change of the fic… I agree, but I can't think of anything. So I would like suggestions ^_^  
**J's angel:** Its ok… I'll just move my name to the end so we don't have confusion ^_~


	4. Future forming

**"Future Forming"**

"Well Sora, where do you live?" Matt asked, turning away from watching Tai run off to face her.

Sora face took on a surprised look before stating, "You don't have to walk me home. I'll be fine." Matt shook his head in disagreement and gestured for her to lead the way. Relenting Sora continued her walk home, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"So, when do you want to work on our project?" Matt asked, walking with his hands in his pocket. Giving off a casual air he did not truly feel.

"Um… this weekend would be fine. How long are you going to be here? We should finish while you are still in town." Sora replied, _he must have a concert coming up soon_.

"Actually I will be here most of the year, except for a week before Winter Break when I have to go to the States. So anytime except Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school and Saturday morning would work." Matt replied, he glanced at his watch once more. "How much longer to you house?"

Sora looked back at him, and then forward. "Not much," she pointed toward an apartment building which was across the street. "That is it. So I'll see you later." She then picked up her pace and ran to the apartment building.

Matt watched her leave before turning to walk back the way they had came. _Nice building, didn't know she had the money to afford that type of housing._

Sora's POV~

Glancing around the corner, Sora saw that Matt had left before leaving the apartment building. This morning when Tai had come to wait for her, she was visiting a friend. Tai had probably found out where she was from her mother, but other than Tai no one knew exactly where Sora lived and that was the way she liked to keep it.

She ran around the corner toward downtown and entered a flower shop. Her mother's flower shop. "Hi Sora, I'm glad you made it. Would you take over for a few minutes I want to take a break."

Sora nodded but didn't smile at mother as she walked behind the cash register. The flower shop was extremely successful as can be seen by the number of people in it despite there being no special holiday. There wasn't a minute when the shop was actually empty, no matter the season. Her mother had two shops, one here in Tokyo and another in the States. How they were so far apart was hard to explain. Her mother had a seen an ad for a store which was being sold in New York City. After going there to look it over, her mother had bought it with most of their savings. Though the store was successful in New York as well, being close to Central Park and perfect for those honeymoon goers, it was hard to manage. The distance between her mother and the store was stressful. Just last week, her mother had decided she would move to the store in the States and leave Sora in charge of the store here. Though she didn't mind, Sora was fearful she would make a big mistake and ruin her mother's dreams. She had always felt she left her mother disappointed, and she didn't feel like adding fuel to the fire.

"Thank you, come again." Sora cheerfully replied before handing a man his flowers and receipt. _Another successful sale_.

"Sora, why don't you go home. Emily will be coming in and I'll close the store. Go do you homework and maybe if you have time, you can start dinner?" her mother asked an hour later.

"Yes mom," Sora stated, then added as if as a second thought, "you take care ok?" as she took off her apron.

"I will Sora, now you go and relax a little bit. I can't help feel as if you are a little tense."

Sora walked into a damp and old apartment, which reeked of a smell similar to rotten food. She turned on the lights and looked around. Though her mother and she had tried to make the apartment appear to be a home, it was extremely difficult. Their apartment probably looked the best in the building, but it was no doubt still horrible. Even with the amazing amount the flower shop pulls in. Her mother and she could not afford to live in a nice apartment. Not if they wished to pay for her father's bills. After her parents had separated for the second time something happened to her father. He had always had a somewhat weird personality, with changing moods and everything. But when her parents were together again it was getting better. Yet, when they separated again he had a relapse. The night she had met Yamato he was visiting them at home, leaving the care center for the first time. But upon seeing the condition of the house he went crazy. Getting mad at himself and her mother. That night, she had escaped to seek refuge. Though her mother had reassured him they would move, she had merely given him the address to one of her friend's house. Going to her room, Sora sat down and started on her homework. The wonderful part of her room was its view. It used to be a building, but when that had been demolished it showed the view to the harbor. The view was all that Sora could wish for. After working for an hour, Sora went to the kitchen to start a meal. Her mother won't be back for another hour, but Sora felt it was her duty to start now.

After dinner her mother would go into her temporary office and calculate today's earnings. Sora walked back into her room, but instead of starting up her homework, she picked up a sketch pad. In it were designs for clothing. Her greatest dream was to be a fashion designer, but she didn't tell anyone except Tai. The amount of information that Tai knew about her sometimes worried Sora, fearing he would betray her. But then she would remind herself that Tai woud always be there.

That was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep. She woke up next morning early enough to finish her homework and walk to school. Tai knew better than to walk her to school with Yamato.

"Sora, I want you to look at this." Tai said as he handed her a clipping from a magazine. "I think this would be good for you. Kari found this in Brides." (In this fic Kari is older than Tai) "She has been looking for the perfect wedding gown."

Sora skimmed over the ad, to find that it was a contest of a sort. Tokyo Fashion was looking for new designers and had an application and interview occurring now. They wished for designs to be mailed in and then the ones chosen would be interviewed. Sora's face lit up upon seeing the salary as well, "Tai do you think I could do this?" she asked glancing again at the clipping.

"Sure you can Sor. I know your talent, I've seen your work. Why don't we get together tonight and Kari and I can help you pick. We'll mail it out at my house and if it works out you can tell your mother as a surprise." Tai knew about Sora's constant wish to please her mother.

"Thank you Tai," Sora hugged him close, feeling grateful for having a friend like him. Just then a clearing of throat was heard. Behind them stood Yamato, who had a suspicious glint in his eyes upon seeing the two friends.

"So what is occurring here?" he asked. His perfect eyebrow lifted just a little in a mocking manner. Tai looked over at Sora for permission to speak and when she didn't seem to object Tai smiled and stated,

"Oh nothing big. Just that Sora might soon be the most famous person in Tokyo."

"Oh really?" Yamato asked in the same mocking tone of his.

"Yeah," Tai replied not noticing the tone. "Hey why don't you help us decide as well? Come over to my house tonight. You can join in the forming of a soon to be very famous designer."

Just then the bell rang and Yamato didn't get a chance to reply, but he did sneak a glance at Sora.

"So you wish to be a designer?" He asked when he passed her by to get to class. There was no mocking in his tone, it was sincere. She nodded before looking back down at her feet.

Sora could not concentrate in school and spent most of the day willing time to go by faster. Finally school ended and Sora was the first out. The three of them walked to Tai's house where he got his car and drove Sora home to get her sketch pad. Yamato was left at Tai's after Tai realized Sora wished to keep her living status a secret from him. They returned with three sketch pad, all filled with different designs for a variety of occasion.

Kari found herself looking mostly at the wedding dresses. While the other three perused the other sketches. There was no way someone could deny that they were good. Yamato found some which he took to show his manager for ideas for clothing for his band. Finally the group picked out four designs. One was a wedding dress, suggested by Kari, another was a design for men, suggested by Matt, lastly was an evening gown and a more everyday outfit. Kari had suggested they go for a little in everything to show Sora's talent. Kari took the design and said she would deliver them tomorrow when she went to work. Kari worked in the building next to Tokyo Fashion. Tai then invited everyone to stay for dinner, which Matt agreed and Sora finally did as well after calling her mother.

Anyways hope you like that… suggestions are helpful!


	5. Cannot fight the feeling

"**Can't Help the Feeling"**

A week later

"Sora you have to come over. I got the reply for the contest." Tai told her upon seeing Sora at school. They had decided to receive the response at Tai's address, since if they saw Sora's the company might not even bother to look at them. Living in a less reputable neighborhood came with many stigmas.

"Really? Let me call my mom, and then I'll walk home with you. What did they say?" Sora asked feeling extremely excited.

"I don't think it was right for me to open the letter… now is it? Besides I leave the honor to you." Tai replied with a mock bow. Sora smiled and gave her close friend a hug.

"YOU are the best." She then rushed to class, after hearing the bell ring. Not far off a pair of eyes watched them, a slight tinge of hatred filled the eyes before they faded off.

Sora fidget through her morning class, lunch, and so far all her afternoon class. Now she sat in her last period class, waiting for it to start. The bell finally rang and the last few students trickled into the class. "I heard. Do you mind if I come over?" Yamato asked as he sat down next to her.

Sora smiled and nodded, not talking since the teacher had started his lecture. When he was finished, the teacher let the students talk for the last few minutes of class, Sora turned to Yamato, "Yeah, I want all those of you who helped me to be there. Therefore if I didn't get it, I can blame you guys for your choices." She added a smile to show it was a joke. Yamato smiled in reply, before turning his attention to a girl who had been tugging at his sleeve. He made a quick reply to her question and by the look of disappointment on her face after she left, it was obvious he didn't agree with her request. Finally the bell rang and Sora raced out of class.

* * They walked to Tai's home (la la la) * *

"Well the moment of truth, here goes." Sora took a breath before opening the letter. It was not very thick which made her nervous. Silently, she read the letter, the other three sitting at the edge of their seat. Sora kept her face neutral until the end, when it lit up and a cry of joy escaped her lips. Dancing around the room, Sora cried "I made it, I made it!"

The others immediately smiled before congratulating her and giving her hugs and other forms of congrats. Tai called for a celebration, inviting everyone to dinner, which Kari ended up paying for. As the four friends ate at a local French Restaurant, they discussed their life and many other things. Yamato talked about his own career, Tai about his dream, and Kari about her own plans. The only person who was silent through the whole dinner was Sora. She didn't talk much about her dream or her life. There were still some things which cannot be shared.

In the middle of dinner Yamato's cell rang, answering it he nodded a few times, made an apology before hanging up. Turning to the rest of them, he said "I'm sorry guys, but I just remembered a previous engagement. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that he ran off, but not without one final congratulation and a handshake where he slipped a piece of paper into her hand.

The three remaining celebrators now let silence fall over the table, until Tai asked, "when are you going to tell your mother?"

Sora glanced down at her feet, now that she had time to think she wasn't sure. "I can't say. Maybe I just won't do this, I mean. Mom is going to leave soon and she wants me to watch the store. If I were to truly go and do this, how can I watch the store?"

"Sora, are you saying you are not going to take this opportunity? This is your dream!" Kari gently asked, acting as an older sister to her closest friend.

"I… I don't want to let my mother down." Sora suddenly broke down and buried her face in her hand, trying to hide her tears. Tai sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Sora, you can't just give up your dream. This is truly what you have always wanted. Remember? When we were kids, you use to always be drawing designs and our coach even used one of them for our uniform for soccer." Tai stated, gently running his hand through her hair. "I'll help you manage the store. I've been taking business classes with you and some law, I'll help. Ok?"

Sora let out a muffled ok, before drying her tears. She stood up to go to the ladies bathroom, leaving with a quick excuse. Sora was in the bathroom trying to clean her face when she heard, "Well… well… well… if it isn't Sora." Turning around Sora found Mimi standing behind her. "So what are you doing here Sora? Are you sure you should be here? We wouldn't want your father to… well… have any problems would we."

"What do you want Mimi?" Sora asked tersely.

"Nothing, except gloat. Well actually I'm here on my date with Yamato-chan. Not that you could even imagine what its like. Even as we walked into the restaurant, the waiters were around to help us any minute." Mimi flaunted, as she sashayed over to the counter and checked her makeup.

"Whatever Mimi, I'll see you later." Sora turned to go when Mimi grabbed her arm.

"I want you to stay away from HIM Sora. You will someday learn that what I told you was true. You will only be getting who I don't want, no one else. And especially not someone I haven't gotten. When I finish with Matt, you can have him. But you stay away from him until then. Stay with that Tai friend of yours… he is the only one who really cares you know." Mimi then turned and marched out of the bathroom, her head held high.

Sora took a few more seconds to compose herself before exiting the bathroom as well. When she arrived back at their table she saw dessert had been delivered. Smiling, Sora sat down next to Tai and started to eat. They chatted about various topics until silence suddenly settled over the table. Sora, who was facing Tai, turned around and saw Yamato and Mimi standing over their table.

"Hey guys, you don't mind if Mimi and I join you do you?" Yamato asked, already sitting down next to Sora. Mimi sat across from him next to Kari. "So what are you guys doing here?" Yamato asked, pretending to have not left them just about a little while before.

"We came to celebrate." Was Tai's quick reply, his face showed none of its usual exuberance. Yamato quickly took note of this though he continued to smile.

"Well what are you celebrating about?" Mimi asked, her voice though obviously trying to sound sweet, had a tinge of arrogance to it.

"Tai we have to go. I promised Mother I'd be back soon and I still have some plans to finish," Kari said after giving her watch a quick glance. "Come on, we don't want Mom to be mad do we?" Then turning to Sora she added, "You could stay if you want."

Sora quickly shook her head, not seeing the look of disappointment on Yamato's face. She stood up to leave, which Yamato quickly followed to let her out (they were in a booth). Giving him a weak smile, Sora followed Tai and Kari out of the restaurant.

After they left, Mimi let out a sigh of annoyance. "Yamato, why did we come over here? We had finished dinner and you promised a movie." She said as she pulled out a pocket-mirror.

Yamato gave her a quick look from the corner of his eyes before turning to leave. "I don't feel so good tonight… I'm afraid we will have to cut this date short." He then flipped open his phone and called his chauffer. "My chauffer will give you a ride." With that Yamato walked out the restaurant without a glance back. If he had, he would have seen Mimi's eyes lit with fire.

* * With Sora and Company (In the car) * *

"I'm sorry Sora, I'm sure he didn't mean to" Tai apologized for the third time since they had started home. "If Yamato had known…"

Sora interrupted him. "Tai it doesn't matter. He didn't know so I don't blame him. I don't really blame anyone." She gave her friend a smile before looking out the window once more.

"Stay the night Sora?" Tai asked. He immediately added upon seeing her shocked look, "I didn't mean it like that. Just… like when we were little kids and had sleep-over every once in awhile. It'll be nice. Besides, I don't want you to go home tonight. Your mom called while you were in the bathroom. She wasn't going to go home tonight; she said she wanted to visit your dad. I was going to tell you… but things happened."

Sora gave her friend another smile before nodding her head in agreement. "I'll just give her a call."

They arrived at the Kamiya resident soon afterwards only to find that another car was in the drive way. It was a black corvette. Tai immediately recognized the car and fought back a smile. _I knew he would come. So you say she isn't worth your time huh?_ They climbed out of the car, to see a lone figure standing at the front door, shivering slightly. "So how did you get here so quick Yamato?" Sora immediately looked up, shocked to see that it truly was Yamato.

"You forget, I know all the little alley ways you can come by." Yamato replied, his eyes on Sora the whole time. _She looks good, even without makeup._

"Well let's go in. I'm cold," Kari stated as she opened the door.

They all filled inside, escaping the cold, crisp fall air. Shaking off their jackets, the four friends pilled into the living room, in front of the fireplace. "So what happened?" Yamato asked, once they sat down. Each one of them held a mug of hot chocolate.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked, knowing perfectly well what his friend had meant.

"Why did you guys leave as soon as Mimi came," Matt asked, his voice a little harsh. Sora involuntarily flinched at the tone of his voice. Yamato saw it from the corner of his eyes and immediately regret it.

Sora took a deep breath before replying, "We, Mimi and I, had a disagreement in the past. It kind of changed a lot of things. It's really hard to explain."

Tai butt in angrily, "More like she ruined your life." Immediately Sora and Kari gave him a glare, stopping him from continuing. Yet it was enough for Matt. He glanced at the three faces, none of which looked at him, and let out a sigh.

"I won't ask you anymore. But I would like to know… so tell me when you feel you can trust me." He then changed the subject, "Can I stay here tonight?"

Tai immediately nodded, a plot already forming in his mind. Sora's face showed a flicker of horror which she quickly covered up. "I'll go get the room ready for you guys."

"Plural?" Yamato asked Kari, after Tai left. Kari merely glanced over at Sora, to explain. Yamato's face lit up slightly, red showed lightly on it. _I'm staying in the same house as her. Why am I feeling embarrassed? Come on… I'm Yamato Ishida… the most eligible bachelor of__Tokyo._

They soon said good night and went to bed, Yamato and Sora going to separate guest bed rooms. Sometime during the night, Yamato woke up with a start. He swore he had heard slight crying. Listening more closely he heard and saw a lighting flash, followed by a soft cry. Then there was a knock at his door. Walking over, Matt opened the door to see Sora standing there, looking sheepishly at the floor. Understanding her fear, he moved back to let her in. Giving her the bed, he fell asleep on the couch.

However, he was awaken again, by a scream. This time, loud and piercing, voicing definite fear. Opening his eyes, Matt saw Sora thrashing about on the bed, screaming out every once in awhile. Her screams were mostly muffled by the thunder. Walking over, Matt woke her up and tried to calm her down.

"Daddy…" Sora whimpered as she clung to Matt's arms. Matt wrapped his arm around her and climbed onto the bed. Holding her close, he lay down, pulling her with him. Wrapped in his arms, Sora slowly calmed down, until her cries could barely be heard. "It was thunder… that was what had happened to him. He was fine until a flash of lightning and then he was gone. When I found him, he couldn't even remember me. He wasn't hurt. But he couldn't remember me. Now… he is always feeling bad. I rarely see him." She muttered as she lay in his arms. Yamato soothed her, by stating murmuring calm sounds.

Finally Sora stopped and she looked up, into the blue eyes of his. "Thank you." Yamato smiled, but it slowly dissolved when he looked into her eyes. Instead desire filled him. Slowly he inched toward her, until their lips met. The flash which it caused could rival the one that had just occurred. The passion was obviously present. Yamato's hands roamed her body, slipping under her shirt to touch more skin. Sora's hands found itself lost in Yamato's golden tresses. Suddenly Sora rolled on top of him, straddling him as she ran her hand down his side. She shifted her hips causing Yamato to let out a groan of desire. He immediately replied by kissing her on the neck, using his ability to give her a small, but visible, claim. He then continued, until he came to the bottom of her neckline. Letting out a groan of frustration, Yamato started to unbutton her top. Sora savored the feeling, as her hands roamed even further down. Her lips were nibbling at Yamato's ears. Suddenly lightning flashed once more, louder than before, scaring Sora. She seemed to have been shocked out of the euphoric state she was in. Immediately she pulled back, shocked at the position and state she was in.


	6. It is what it is

"**It is what it is"**

"Sora?" Yamato's face showed pain and confusion. He slowly raised his hand to touch her face, but she drew away. Sora's breath came in short intervals; she was obviously trying to deal with her own pain. "Why?"

"There are many reasons. I don't know what to say exactly, but I think the most obvious one is you have a girlfriend." Her eyes stared at the hands which now rest on her lap. _This shouldn't have occurred, everything's a mess._

"Mimi? Is that who you are talking about?" If so I can tell you right now that she is not MY girlfriend. I don't know what she told you or anyone else, but she isn't my girlfriend. I went out on a few dates with her, yes. But that doesn't necessarily mean that she is my girlfriend." Yamato tried to reason, he constantly moved his face to try to look Sora in the eyes, but couldn't. "What is going on between you and Mimi?"

"I… Yamato-san I just don't want to talk about it." Sora stated, looking down at her hand to avoid Matt's questioning eyes.

"Why Sora? Why don't you trust me?" Matt asked, forgetting that he had only known her for a few weeks. "Why can't you trust me like you do with Tai?" Again Sora gave him no reply, but started to climb out of the bed. However, Matt stopped her, "I'm sorry. I promise nothing will happen. Just stay." Sora relented, but she fell asleep, alert till her eyes closed, her body stiff.

_What is your secret Sora? Whatever it is, I'll find it._ Those were his last thoughts, before sleep claimed the famous Yamato Ishida.

When Yamato awoke the next day, he couldn't find Sora anywhere. When he walked out of his room, he found Tai eating breakfast, but still no Sora. Opening his mouth to ask Tai, "she left early this morning. Something about having business to deal with. Well, she has always done that, so don't worry."

Yamato again opened his mouth to comment, but soon closed it. To ask Tai what occurred between Sora and Mimi would be unfair. He could not have Tai chose between the two of them. Instead he walked out the door, ignoring Tai's yelling in confusion.

His destination was Mimi's, having been given her address yesterday. Not because he asked for it. Climbing onto the bus, Yamato pulled the hood of his sweater over his head and looked at the ground. If he could, he would avoid as many people as possible. Mimi's neighborhood looked a lot like his house in Beverly Hills, HUGE. Walking up to it, he rang the bell. It was soon opened by a maid, but before he could say anything a little girl ran by. She was giggling as she was running away from whoever was chasing her. Immediately the little girl spotted a shield and hid behind Yamato. "Help prince. The wicked witch is about to get me." Yamato looked up to see Sora run out of the room the girl had just ran out from. He shock he felt at seeing Sora at Mimi's was amazing. Betrayal, hurt, confusion, and anger flooded into him. He saw her lips move but didn't hear anything.

Then he heard, "Yamato, you're here!" Mimi greeted him as she came down the grand staircase. She looked as if she hadn't sleep, her appearance as immaculate as yesterday night. She then turned to Sora, "take her to the play room. I have business."

_Is Sora their babysitter?_ Yamato thought, but he wasn't able to continue as Mimi soon latched herself onto him. "Hi Mimi. I came over to…" Yamato paused. He couldn't ask Mimi what he wanted, knowing Sora was here. He watched Sora slow down, as if to listen to what he had to say. Smirking, Yamato finished "ask you out on a date. Yesterday night was cut short." His gaze never leaving Sora, but he was disappointed. Sora showed no sign of even hearing him. She walked on, no stiffing, no stopping. Her eyes resting on the little girl who held her hand. Now that he looked at her, the girl was the cutest kid he could imagine seeing. Her hair was a light red, while her eyes were green. She looked more like Sora than Mimi.

His thoughts were again cut short by Mimi's whinning, "Yamato dear, are you listening to me?"

Yamato merely nodded, he had long learned that if he just nodded and said, "yes" or "uh-huh" or other signs of agreement, he could get most girls to believe he was listening. Even when he wasn't. Mimi continued her blabbering, allowing Yamato's mind to wonder. Suddenly Sora ran out of the room she had just left and out the house, in her hand she clenched a cellphone.

Sora's phone rang while she was playing with the most gorgeous girl ever born. "Phone," the girl cried before walking over to Sora's bag and handing her the cellphone. Sora smiled before answering.

"Yes?"

"Sora?" the voice crackled, "you need to come to the hospital. You're father had tried to commit suicide. The doctors aren't sure he would make it." Immediately Sora paled and stood up. Calling a maid, she handed the girl to her and readied herself to leave. Just then the phone ran again.

"Hello?" Sora asked in annoyance.

"Sora, the fashion agency called. They would like the interview now." Tai told her. Sora's chest constricted. _Her dream or her father…both needed her at the same time._ The decision was simple. Sora quickly explained the situation to Tai, asking him to find a way to apologize to the agency. She then proceeded to run out of the room and mansion. Subconsciously aware of how close Yamato and Mimi were when she ran past them.

I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everythings a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you


	7. Secret's out

"**Secret Revealed?"**

"Please you must understand. She had a family emergency," Tai tried to explain to the person on the other side. He had spent the past fifteen minutes trying to explain the situation to the fashion company, hoping desperately to preserve Sora's chances at her dream. "Hello? Hello?" the only reply he got was the tone. They had hang up. Letting out a sigh, Tai fought the urge to hit something. Everything was going wrong. Sora's life wasn't suppose to happen this way. Things were fine… Tai's thoughts stopped there. The phone rang once more. "Hello?"

A sniff was heard followed by "Tai?" Sora had obviously been crying. "He… he didn't make it. I didn't even get to say good-bye or tell him that I do love him."

"Sora…. Do you want me to come over?" Tai finally spoke. He barely heard Sora reply in the affirmative. There was a slight pause then, "should I bring…"

"I'd like that. Father really loved her." They exchanged good-byes and soon hung up. Tai quickly ran out of his house and into his car. Driving quickly, and recklessly, Tai arrived at his destination in record time. He didn't take into account the extra car that was now there. Instead he pounded on the door and rushed in as soon as it was open. He called "Hitomi" as he ran though the house.

"What are you shouting about Tai? You can't just come in and act like that."

Just then a little girl ran out crying, "Uncle Tai!" She ran into Tai's arms and giggled softly. She lifted her head and asked, "Is mommy coming back Uncle Tai?"

"How about we go to mommy? Would you like that Hitomi?" Tai asked as he picked her up. He was just about to leave when he spotted Yamato. "Matt?"

"Tai?" Yamato stated in surprise. He had heard the little girl cry out "Uncle Tai", but he hadn't assumed it would be this Tai. "What are you doing here?"

Tai glared at Matt before replying, "I came to pick up my niece. YOU?"

"I came to visit Mimi." Yamato replied curtly. His eyes still captured by the little girl.

"Uncle Tai, aren't we going to visit Mommy?" Hitomi asked innocently.

Tai shifted his attention back to Hitomi and smiled. "Yes we are." They then turned and left Yamato staring after them.

Immediately after they left, Yamato spun around to face Mimi, his face obviously showing his want for an explanation. Mimi gave him a nervous smile before speaking. "Well… Hitomi actually isn't related to me. Her mother had been raped and my family decided to take Hitomi in when she was born. Though Hitomi's mother does visit at times, we are her legal guardian until her mother is able to take care of her." Then in a more careless manner, "I guess there are some problems with Hitomi's mother."

Yamato did not look convinced, but didn't seem like he would ask any more question. "I see. Well about our plan, do you want to meet at your house or mine?"

Mimi smiled, then cuddling (if you would call it that) closer to Yamato, "I think you can come and meet me. Neh?"

"Ok, then I'll come and pick you up later tonight?" Yamato suggested. Mimi smiled and nodded. Yamato stood up to leave, and Mimi soon followed. Showing him to the door, but she gave him a sexy smile before closing the door.

****SKIP AROUND***

As soon as Yamato arrived home, he turned on his computer and logged onto the internet. He typed in the name Hitomi and did a profile search on her. Cursing, he found there were far too many Hitomi for him to do it this way. He tried to come up with a last name for Hitomi, wondering if she would have Mimi's last name. Finally he typed in Hitomi T. and found fifteen girls. Smiling, Yamato congratulated himself in reducing the number of Hitomis. Going through these girls, he found only three which could be the Hitomi he was looking for, due to the age. He opened the files to these Hitomis to get more information on their looks and names. Surprisingly, he found himself blocked from accessing these data files. Again Yamato cursed. He had only the knowledge that there were three Hitomi T around the age of five in Japan. All other information would elude him until he could gain access into the data base. Which wouldn't be too difficult, as Yamato's close friend was sure to help him hack into it. Smiling, again, Yamato rushed toward his phone and dialed a number. A few minutes later, he hang up in frustration. His friend wasn't home and most likely will not be for a week.

Instead of pondering on Hitomi, Yamato decided to put his mind on a girl closer to his age and much more enthralling. His eyes closed as he let his imagination wonder, allowing him to dream about himself and his newest interest.

***SKIP AROUND…BACK***

As soon as Tai rushed into the emergency room, he took Hitomi's hand and lead her toward the doors. There sat his best friend and her mother. They had obviously been crying, but their eyes were now dry. Upon seeing Hitomi, his friend ran to him and took her daughter. Taking her daughter's hands, she led her toward the door. A few minutes later she came back without her daughter, but screams of confusion was heard through the door. Then a sob, followed by crying.


	8. Truth

**Chapter: Tell Me the Truth!**

"So what are you going to do Sora? The agency called while you were away, they seem adamant that if you were not there on time for your interview, there won't be one. Its already 7:00… Your interview was at 5:30." Tai asked his best friend. They were still sitting at the hospital, but everyone else had already left.

"I'm going to America with mom. She needs me there and I don't want to leave her. My family needs to stay together." Sora stood up to leave, "I think it will be good bye for now."

"What about Hitomi? She is family isn't she?" Tai asked, his voice rough as he grabbed her arm aggressively.

"She is better off here. I want to be able to say that I can take care of her, but the truth is… I can't. I don't have the time or ability to give her everything she needs. I'm just going to leave her here. It is probably for the best." Her head hang down as she tried to hide her tears.

"We could talk to her father. Have him pay up finally. He needs to… God, he is responsible!" Tai's anger was rising and he was starting to get glares from the nurses.

"Tai, lets not talk about this here. Besides, I shouldn't have been there when he was drunk. It was my fault in that aspect. Ne?" They walked out of the hospital. Neither said anything for a few minutes. "I made the mistake. I knew he was drunk, but I was willing to help him home. I could have called you or any of the guys, but I wanted to prove myself. I should have been smarter than that."

"SHE made the bet. And then she cheated!" Tai almost screamed. His face turning red. "She made the bet to make you look like a slut. The only thing that didn't go according to her little plan was Hitomi. And why did you give her Hitomi?"

"Tai, I couldn't raise Hitomi at that time. Father had just gone to the hospital, mom had just started the store. I didn't have too much of a choice, Mimi could provide her with a life. Besides, I'm lucky that Hitomi even knows I'm her real mother. I am lucky." Sora was walking toward the bus stop.

"LUCKY! They were willing to take care of her because of the image it would present if they hadn't. Not to mention, you know how they treat Hitomi. Only Mimi's mother feels pity and she has been sick again. She is your daughter, you can take her back now."

"Not yet Tai. I'll take her back, when I'm sure I can take care of her. Right now, I think I'll just let her live with them for a little while longer. Besides I want her fifth birthday to be wonderful. I promised my father that." The bus arrived at this point, and they stepped on. The conversation they just had cleared from their mind, but not from their heart.

"What is this Ms. Aso?" a young man asked, he was dressed in khakis and a white shirt. Though comfortable and ordinary, the hat he had on set off a different feeling.

"I'm sorry sir. I saw it and didn't realize it was junk mail, I'll throw it out." She reached to take the envelope from his hand, but he jerked back.

"I didn't say I didn't want it. I want to know what it is from."

"It's from that contest, you remember that we did to find new designers. Which reminds me, we have it down to the final five. Would you like to interview them?"

"I have already decided, I wish for this contestant." He then threw the envelope on the table. "Call her up, she is to work for us now."

The secretary merely nodded in fear. When he was gone, she picked up the envelope and opened it. She gasped in surprise, the drawings were amazing, the detail showed great thought and skill. There were four, each of different category, but each beautifully designed. Picking up the application sheet she read, "Sora Takenouchi."

"Mom, are you home?" Sora asked when she walked home. She was surprised by the extra pair of shoes at the doorway. It was definitely a man's shoe. "Hello?"

Her mom stepped out from the kitchen, "Oh hi Sora. Look who came to visit." She moved aside, to show Yamato sitting on their couch. He was obviously uncomfortable, as the house didn't let in much light. His nose crinkled every once in awhile due to the smell. Sora felt embarrassment wash over her.

"Hi Matt. What are you doing here?"

"I followed you home. So, how are you doing? I was wondering if we could talk." Yamato reached for her hand.

"I…" Sora glanced at her mother, or at least where she use to be. She was no longer stand there. "Sure. Please sit down. Or do you want to go out?"

"Its ok. I'll sit. Um… I was wondering Sora… What are we going to do about the project." Immediately, Matt felt stupid. _How could I say that. Come on, its not that hard!_

"Well, maybe we can use some type of food. I'm sure that way, we can attract people's attention. Either giving food or rewarding it." Sora suggested, "but as for topic. I hadn't gotten a chance to really research."

"Yeah, well neither have I." Yamato finished lamely. He opened his mouth to speak again when Sora's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Sora speaking."

"Hello, Ms. Takenouchi. I'm Aso, I am calling about your application for designer. We were looking over you file and found you fabulous. We would be honored if you would work for us."

"I…I… work… me?" Sora forced out, she felt shocked and dizzy. _Hadn't they said, they didn't want me_.

"Yes, I'm aware that we had said that we didn't wish for you. However, when our manager reviewed your application, he found that it was fabulous. Therefore we wish that you would join our team. Of course you are few to think this over."

"I'll do it!" Sora replied without even thinking. Before she could change her mind the woman thanked her and told her to be in the office tomorrow morning at 8:00 and said good bye.

"What was that?" Yamato finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "You seemed very happy."

"That was Tokyo Fashion. They just hired me as their new designer!" Sora jumped up in joy, wrapping her arms around Matt. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, before Sora pulled back to call Tai.

Tai decided to have them celebrate again, this time forcing Matt to pay for everything.

"Hello. My name is Sora Takenouchi, I'm very ecstatic to join your team." Sora stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom reciting her line. She was to meet Mr. Hayama in a few minutes. Taking one last breath, Sora walked out of the bathroom. Only to hit a man who had just walked out of the men's. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." She tried to help the man stand up, but only resulted in tangling themselves up. Though she did not fall down.

"It's alright miss. I'm fine. What is your name?"

"Sora Takenouchi. You?" Sora asked politely.

"Um… Akiyo Kamiya."

"Hi, its nice to meet you. But I have to go. I'll see you later I hope. Bye." Sora waved before running off. She came to the 90th floor and walked to the reception desk. "Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Hayama. My name is Sora Takenouchi."

"Oh, Ms. Takenouchi. I'm sorry, but Mr. Hayama is busy. Would you please sit for a moment." Just then the door opened and Akiyo Kamiya walked out, "Mr. H…"

"Kamiya. I know, I know. I'll leave ok? Sheesh, just wanted to see if he was here yet. I'll see you!" He then walked off.

"Ms. Takenouchi, it seems that Mr. Hayama is going to be busy, why don't you go see Mr. Kamiya, he is the next person in line."

"Um… thank you." Sora turned to follow him. They rode down to the 75th floor. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. If you were really sorry you would go to dinner with me."

"What?" Sora asked in shock, but Akiyo just stared right into her eyes.

"I think you're pretty. I was hoping you would go to dinner with me tonight. At 8:00." Akiyo stated sincerely. Sora smiled shyly, thinking for a moment before nodding.

"I think I can make it. I'll call if I can't." They had reached the 75th floor, which opened to a single large office.

"Well… now business."

A/N: THERE… what do u all think?


End file.
